Yelena Belova (Earth-616)
Real Name: Yelena Belova Nicknames: None known Former Aliases: None known Other Current Aliases: Adaptoid __TOC__ Status Occupation: Intelligence agent Legal Status: Citizen of Russia with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Red Room, SHIELD, Hydra Base of Operations: Red Room Origin Trained by the Red Room and the only person in the world to equal or better Natasha Romanova's scores, Yelena Belova is Russia's new Black Widow. Place of Birth: Kiev (presumed), Russia Known Relatives: Mother and Father in Kiev, Aunt Olga First Appearance: BLACK WIDOW Vol. 1 #1 History When the US and Russian Governments sent Natasha after the Deathless Frenzy, Yuri Stalyenko sent Yelena, at her own insistence, to shadow Natasha to ensure that the serum ended up in Russian hands. After being fooled into thinking Natasha was dead, Yelena headed to Rhapastan to stop General Khan and the Deathless Frenzy. She failed this and was captured, it was only through the efforts of Natasha Romanova that Khan's plans failed. Although Yelena had learnt some important lessons. Shortly after, Yelena was used by Natasha's in her plans to find out what General Stalyenko was up to. Yelena was captured from her home by SHIELD agents and had a surgical operation where her face was swapped with Natasha's. Wandering New York in shock and being tricked by Natasha, Fury and a reluctant Daredevil, Yelena nearly lost her mind. After the whole affair was over Natasha revealed that she had done this to try and help Yelena, she felt the absolute opposite of being helped. In New Avengers 6 the team was confronted by Yelena and a rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. battalion illegally mining vibranium in the Savage Land. They attacked the Avengers in order to kill them but an intervening Sauron burned Yelenas upper body ceverely. Once in ICU she´s been offered a way to revenge herself and eventually kill Spider-Woman in the process. A mysterious man approached her with AIM scientists in tow promising her to make her more powerful than before and in fact even more powerful than the Avengers, making her the new Adaptoid! Months later, just prior to the wedding of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones (in New Avengers Annual #1) Yelena attacked the Avengers in their tower. The nature of the Adaptoids powers made her unconquerable by hosting every power she´s been attacked with. Although by taking in the Sentry´s powers she weakened herself by also taking in the Void. Now when the mysterious man behind this scheme saw that Yelena wouldn´t be able to kill Spider-Woman anymore and thus being disposable he pushed the failsafe button and remote killed her for good. Characteristics Height: 5'7" Weight: 135 lbs (61 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Known Powers: No known powers Known Abilities: * Skilled in the martial arts, espionage, and sharpshooting. * Olympic-level athlete and gymnast. Strength Level: The Black Widow possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: * Wrist cartridges contain various tools of the spy trade: ** tear-gas pellets ** a radio transmitter ** spring-loaded cable ** as well as a small device capable of emitting a high-frequency electrostatic charge. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Female Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Russian Category:SHIELD members